Follow Me
by DkzDiva
Summary: Troy and Gabriella fall in love despite their backgrounds. But after Troy meets Gabriella's parents: Everything changes. Will they ever be able to really be together ? - Troyella oneshot


**Follow me**

Today was just like any other day, except Gabriella was going to the carnival, for the first time ever.

"God I still can't believe you have never been to the carnival" Sharpay (Gabriella's best friend for 17 years) told her.

"Well you never took me did you?" Gabriella said starring in to Sharpay's eyes.

"I guess not"

"Then whose fault is it really?"

"Hey don't blame me"

"Trust me, I do" Gabriella said with a smile.

"I hate you" Sharpay told her.

"Love you too" Gabriella giggled.

**At the carnival**

"C'mon Shar we should try the Roller Coaster"

"No Gabs, you know I hate those things"

"Oh c'mon Shar"

"No they freak me out"

"I'll try with you" a voice Gabriella had never heard before said.

She turned around. "And why would I wanna do that with you?"

"Well you could do it yourself, but I could keep you company"

"And why would I do that with a stranger?"

"My name is Troy, now what's your pretty name?"

"Who says my name is pretty?"

"Well I just assumed, since you're a pretty girl you would have a pretty name"

Sharpay whispered, "Gabs go with him"

She looked at her, "No"

"Oh c'mon, please do it with me" Troy said begging.

"Okay fine"

"Now please tell me your name"

"It's Gabriella"

"I knew it would be petty," Troy said and Gabriella blushed.

"God you scream like a girl" Troy said as they got out of the roller coaster.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I am a girl," Gabriella told him, while walking away.

"Okay what I meant was you scream pretty much"

"And..?"

"Well nothing. So you wanna go on a date with me?"

"And why would I do that, I still don't know you"

"Because then you would make me the happiest guy on earth"

"Okay then I'll go on a date with you, if you promise not to bother me ever again afterwards"

"Okay deal"

Gabriella walked back to Sharpay and all she heard was "god he's Hot" Gabriella looked at Sharpay and smiled.

* * *

But Troy didn't keep his promise. 'Cause from that day on, they couldn't stop thinking of each other, and every time they had the chance they would be together. They became each other's worlds. And their love for one another grew with everyday.

They had been together for 2 months, and Gabriella felt amazing, she had never in her entire life tried something like this, but god knows how much she loved it. The feeling of having a meaning with life was indescribable; she was living for Troy, and him for her. And hopefully their parents would be able to see that love. So today Gabriella was going to meet Troy's parents.

"You nervous?" Troy asked taking her hand.

Gabriella smiled and looked him in the eyes, "no if they made you, they can't be that bad, and I have nothing to worry about"

..And she was right.

"Oh Gabriella it's so good to meet you, Troy have told us so much about you" Troy's mom told her while giving her a hug.

"Well I hope it has been good things"

"Trust me it has" Troy's mom said and looked at Troy, who began blushing.

Troy's dad was just as nice as his mom, and Gabriella now knew, why Troy had become such an amazing guy. She felt like it was home, being with his family, and she wished her own were just like them.

Troy's mom was telling a story about Troy, when he was little. But Troy saw the look on Gabriella's face, and got concerned. "Hey Gabs what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, your family is just really amazing, and I wish mine was like yours"

"What are you talking about, I'm sure you're parents are amazing too, and they're probably even better than mine, 'cuz they raised you"

"Trust me you'll get surprised" Gabriella said, not really wanting him to meet her parents, 'cuz she was sure it would become some kind of nightmare.

But one day after school she took him with her home, even though her parents weren't home yet. But she wanted him to see the good things about the house, before he saw the bad things, which were her parents.

"God this house is amazing, so big and beautiful" Troy said being amazed about the big house he was walking in to.

"Thanks" She took his hand, "c'mon I'll show you my room"

"It's nice" Troy said looking her in the eyes. "But not as nice as you" He pulled her close in to him, and kissed her passionately.

Gabriella responded the kiss, and placed her hands in his hair. He began kissing her neck and Gabriella felt amazing. He gently pushed her down on the bed, and laid on top of her still kissing her neck, which made her moan. They got eye contact and their lips met again, and so did their tongues.

Gabriella pulled off Troy's t-shirt, and began kissing his stomach. She caressed his abs, and Troy moaned. He took off her top, and kissed her from the neck, between her breasts and down her stomach.

He took her bra off of her and caressed her breasts and kissed them. That made her moan and he started licking her nipples. Which made her moan even louder and Troy continued what he was doing.

She took off his pants, and he took off her shorts. He caressed her tights and she moved with him. She took off his boxers, and he took off her thong.

..And this amazing dream would soon turn in to a big nightmare.

Both of them were putting on their clothes when Gabriella heard someone at the door.

"Well I guess it's my parents," she told Troy with a serious face.

"What's so bad about that, you seem nervous?"

"Trust me I am"

And soon Troy was going to find out why.

Gabriella walked downstairs holding Troy's hand tightly.

"Mom, dad this is Troy, Troy this is my mom and this is my dad"

"Oh" was all Gabriella's mom said.

"Hi Troy" Gabriella's dad said and continued reading his newspaper.

"You eating here?" Troy's mom then asked.

Gabriella shook her head, but Troy didn't notice and thanked yes.

Gabriella whispered, "You should've said no"

"Why?" he was confused.

"Because you really don't want them to ask you any questions"

"I don't mind actually" Troy said still confused.

"Trust me you do"

_At dinner_

"So Troy what do your parents do?" Gabriella's mom asked.

"My mom doesn't work and my dad is a post officer.

"Oh" Gabriella's mom said again. "Doesn't work and post officer"

"Yes" Troy said smiling.

"What a life" Gabriella's mom Mandy said looking at her husband Greg.

"Well they're really happy" Troy told her, taking Gabriella's hand.

"I'm sure they are" Mandy said with a laugh.

"Mom there's nothing wrong with not having a job, and being a post officer. The thing that matter I if you love each other" She looked dreamingly in to Troy's eyes.

"And why do you judge people? You didn't work either, until about a year ago, where you suddenly decided you would like to be an actress."

"Troy do you mind us talking to Gabriella alone for a second"

"Mom no, don't make him leave"

"Gabriella it's okay." He kissed her and left.

"Gabriella what's happening, you're acting with that boy like you're …"

"In love" she said looking her mom straight in the eyes.

"Gabriella no, you don't know anything about love you're 18"

"So? That doesn't mean anything"

"Yeah it does, I know what love is, your dad and I love each other"

"You married dad because of his money, so you don't know anything about love"

"Gabriella that's enough" Greg said.

"Why I love him?"

"That's not love," Mandy told her.

"Yes it is, every time I see him I feel butterflies in my stomach, when I'm not with him all I think about is him, I feel him right here every day of my life" she told them placing her hand on her heart.

Troy was listening through the door, and he felt exactly the same.

"Gabriella, you can't see this boy"

"And why's that?"

"Because… he's dad is a post officer, they probably live in this small house. What would he become, a waiter?"

"When did you become such a snob?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Greg told her.

"I don't care, and I don't care about what Troy's going to be, as long as I love him and he loves me, nothing else matters"

"But hun you'll be going to college and trust me that's not love"

"Mom I can still go to college, and it is love, I love him"

"Gabriella I don't want you to see him anymore"

Troy had heard everything and left, Gabriella heard the front door close and went out after him.

"Troy wait" he turned around.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" she asked worried, this was it, the day they would separate.

"Home"

"No stay"

"Gabriella I heard them, they don't want me to be with you."

"And I don't care about them, I love you."

"And I love you, that's why I should let you go."

"What are you talking about?"

"College you'll be leaving soon anyway, so.."

"You could come with me," she said hoping.

"Gabriella what would I be doing in LA? I like it here."

"Be with me," she said hopefully,

"Gabriella I love you, but I'm not leaving with you."

"Then I'll stay."

"No and I won't let you." he opened his car and went inside.

"Troy no! Don't do this"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not!"

Troy closed the door.

"Fine, just drive away, I never want t see you again" she started crying. "Now look what you did, you stupid jerk, you made me cry"

Troy drove away he knew it would hurt him and Gabriella too much if he stayed.

* * *

That next day Gabriella was moving, it happened out of sudden and Gabriella didn't even know.

"Hun we're moving"

"What? No!"

"Yes were moving to LA"

"No mom the school hasn't even finished yet"

"So, sweetie you'll just start taking classes at college"

"Mom no! I wanna stay at least 'til the school year is done, I want to be there with Troy"

"Stop acting with that boy like you're…"

"..In love, mom I am"

"No cause you don't know anything about love"

"Well, like you do!"

Gabriella knew she would lose this conversation, and she was really moving, so after getting all her stuff together she went to Troy's work hoping he would be there, this was her last chance to see him.

"Chad where's Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy's best friend since they were kids.

"I'm sorry Gabriella but he doesn't wanna talk"

"Chad please let me talk to him, I'm moving, I wanna tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry "

"Gabriella.."

"Chad please, I'm moving to LA and I might never see him again"

Gabriella's mom was honking with the car. "Chad please tell him I love him, please, this is my new address" she told him while handing him a note

"I'm sorry but I gotta go, Chad please tell him"

"Okay I will"

"Thank you so much" she hugged him and went to the car.

Only about a minute after Gabriella left, Troy walked over to Chad. "What did she want?" Troy asked thinking it wasn't anything important, and just her trying to apology.

"She told me she's moving, and said that she loves you. She told me to give you this." he handed him her new address.

Troy looked at it "LA, you gotta be kidding me, LA?"

"No Troy I'm not, she is moving, you might still be able reach her at the house."

Troy didn't even think for a second, he just went to his car and drove to her old house. But it was too late she was gone.

Now what? Troy thought to himself. Then he looked at her new address and decided to start writing a letter.

_Gabriella_

_I'm so sorry for everything. I wish you weren't moving._

_I love you too, with all my heart. And I want_

_to spend the rest of my life with you, if you're telling_

_me to move to LA with you I will, I'm sorry for_

_what I said, all I want is just being with you._

_~xoxo Troy_

When he had written that, he read it over and over again just to make sure it was good enough. He found an envelope and wrote down her address.

He was going to send it hoping she would reply really soon. But just to make sure she would get a letter from him, he wrote one the next day too, and the day after that, and the day after that. Until the days turned in to weeks and the weeks turned in to months and the months turned in to a year. For a whole year he wrote a letter to her every single day. But not once did he get a letter back. So his faith in her was fading and he thought he wouldn't ever see her again. A whole year he hadn't heard anything from her, so he thought she had probably already moved on.

* * *

About 3 weeks after Gabriella had moved she started getting ill, every morning she was throwing up and was feeling really sick. She was pretty sure what was going on, especially with her also being late. And to be honest she was happy she had a part of Troy inside her stomach. The sad part about it was that she hadn't heard anything from Troy yet, but then again it had only been a week.

She knew she was pregnant with Troy's baby and she really liked the idea of becoming a mom, but she knew she couldn't tell her mom yet, 'cause she would just make her get an abortion, so she decided she wouldn't tell her mom, until she was 3 months pregnant and abortion was too late.

After 2 month her belly had started growing just a little bit, but you couldn't really tell and she was just wearing clothes that covered her growing belly.

She was 3 month pregnant and still she hadn't heard anything from Troy. She hadn't gotten any of his letters. So she was thinking that he didn't care and that he probably already had moved on.

She was still pregnant with his baby, and she still loved Troy extremely much. And she knew that wouldn't change. But she was afraid that he had found another girl, and he didn't want to come between them. So she just decided, not to try to find him even though she was pregnant with his baby, at least she still had a part of him with her, a part that she would always have.

"Mom" Gabriella said

"Yes hun?"

"I'm pregnant" she just said not caring about her mom's reaction and not afraid at all to tell her.

"WHAT?" her mom screamed out loud.

"You heard me, I'm pregnant"

"You're so getting an abortion"

"No Mom I'm not" she lifted her shirt and showed her mom her belly, that had already grown a lot.

"WHAT?" her mom screamed again. "How far?"

"3 months" Gabriella said smiling.

"You stupid brat. What the hell were you thinking? And what about my reputation"

"I don't care about you or your reputation, I care about the baby and me, and just to make things clear I'm keeping the baby"

"No you're not you're gonna put the baby up for adoption"

"No I'm not! And you can't make me"

"And who's the father Troy?"

"Yes in a matter of fact he is"

"And where is he now? Does he even know? And didn't you say you loved each other, then where is he? And why haven't you heard anything from him?" The truth was Gabriella's mom new Troy had tried to contact her, every time Gabriella had gotten a letter her mom had taking it before Gabriella even got the change to see it.

"I don't know ."Gabriella said looking down.

"Okay hun I'll help you with the baby, but you still need to take classes at UCLA. And don't tell people who the father is"

"Okay" was all Gabriella said, at least her mom was going to help.

* * *

A year had passed by and Troy had send Gabriella a letter every day, but not once had he gotten one in return. So his hope about seeing Gabriella again faded more and more for everyday.

Gabriella had giving birth to a little girl 4 months ago, she was still hoping to hear from Troy, but knew that when she hadn't heard from him for a whole year, she probably never would. She loved her little girl to pieces and she wished Troy would be there for both of them. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair. Of course all babies are born with blue eyes, but hers were piercing crystal blue. She had named her Sophia Rose Bolton. She knew Troy probably never would be able to see her, but she wanted her to at least have one of Troy's names. As for herself, she wanted to be a Bolton too.

Gabriella was still in college, with the help of her parents; her mom was taking care of Sophia while she was studying. 3 more years passed by and by this time Gabriella was done with college. She really wanted to become an actress, and she was working really hard to become one.

One day she came home with good news. "Hey princess guess what, mommy got a role in a movie"

Gabriella could see that Sophia didn't understand what she was saying by the look on her face.

So all she said was. "Mommy where's daddy?" Everyday Sophia asked that same question, she had done it for about a year now.

She lifted her. "Hun I don't know, but he loves you okay" Gabriella hated lying to her, but she knew Troy didn't love her, how could he love a person he didn't even know existed?

Another year passed by and Sophia was now 4 years and 4 months old. Gabriella had become a bit famous and had begun to date an actor who was more famous than she was.

"Mommy, mommy look what I made" Sophia said while running with a drawing.

"Aw that's so pretty did you make that for me?"

Sophia nodded. "Thank you hun" Gabriella kissed her forehead.

Gabriella was glad about the drawing but it also made her kinda sad, the drawing was of Sophia, Gabriella and Troy, and Gabriella was sad about the memory of Troy. She knew Sophia knew who her dad was, cause since she was about 2 everyday she had been looking at a picture of Troy praying that he would come find her.

* * *

Gabriella didn't live with her parents anymore and they had moved back home to Albuquerque. So today Gabriella, Sophia and Gabriella's boyfriend was going to Albuquerque to visit her parents.

Sophia really didn't like Gabriella's new boyfriend and all she wanted was Troy.

Gabriella and her boyfriend Justin Ames were at a restaurant while Gabriella's parents were looking after Sophia.

Gabriella came back from the bathroom when she saw a weird look on Justin's face. "Wait what's going on?"

Justin got down on his knees and took her hand, Gabriella will you do me the honor and marry me?

To be honest Gabriella didn't know what to respond. She saw everybody around them cheering and yelling, "say yes". But was that really what she wanted?

People were taking pictures of them. They were probably gonna sell them to magazines to get money. But what should she do? She really didn't know. So she just looked at him and said "yes"

He pulled the ring down on her finger, and kissed her passionately. Was this what she wanted or had she just made a big mistake.

When Gabriella came back home to her parents they were really happy for her. Their little girl was finally getting married.

"OMG it's amazing" Mandy told Gabriella as she looked at her ring.

"I know it's beautiful," Gabriella said.

Then she noticed Sophia, she just stood there staring at her, then she ran upstairs.

"Hunnie what's wrong, don't leave" Gabriella said running after her.

"What's wrong?" She asked Sophia, who actually began crying.

"I hate him," she almost screamed.

"Hunnie, I'm sorry I know this isn't daddy, but daddy might never come back, and I love Justin, and you don't hate him you're just upset" At least she thought she did. But on the other hand, Troy never wrote, and he didn't follow her, so maybe she should just forget about him and move on with her life!

"I don't want him" she cried and crawled in to Gabriella's arms.

The next day Gabriella, Sophia and Justin were going to Gabriella's favorite café in town, she used to go there all the time with Troy.

_With Troy_

He was walking to the store to buy a bottle of water when he saw the headline of a magazine, well actually he only saw half of the headline but still, he couldn't believe what he was reading. "Gabriella in Albuquerque". The whole headline said "Justin and Gabriella in Albuquerque", but Troy didn't realize that all he could think of was Gabriella being here in Albuquerque.

If she was here then where exactly was she? Maybe her favorite café he thought to himself.

_With Gabriella_

"I love you" Justin said and kissed Gabriella and she just smiled.

Troy was standing outside the window to Gabriella's favorite café and as he looked inside he saw Gabriella kissing someone else, and they had a little girl.

Troy's life was over she had moved on and he was all alone. But still he kept waiting outside hoping Gabriella would notice him and come back to him.

"Can you please say daddy?" Justin said looking at Sophia. But Sophia just stared at him not wanting to say anything. "I really want to hear you say that"

"She knows you're not her dad, maybe that's why she doesn't wanna call you daddy," Gabriella said.

"C'mon SAY daddy"

But Sophia kept silent.

"I don't think you'll get it out of her" Gabriella said.

"Stupid girl" Justin said.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said.

"Not you, her" he said pointing at Sophia.

"What did you call her?" Gabriella was getting mad.

"I said she was a stupid girl and she is, she doesn't ever do anything right"

"OMG you're unbelievable, you know what take your stupid ring back" she said throwing it in his face. "I don't want to get married with you and I don't ever want to see you again"

"Gabriella hun, you don't mean that"

"OH YES I DO! HOW DARE YOU OFFEND ME LIKE THAT? HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY DAUGTER? YOU STUPID JERK!"

Gabriella picked up Sophia and walked outside. Just by then she ran in to Troy.

"Gabriella"

"Troy"

Gabriella turned around and started walking, but just then Sophia and Troy got eye contact.

"Daddy?" she said with the sweetest little voice that would make everybody melt.

Gabriella began crying as she heard Sophia say that. And she turned around and walked back to Troy.

"Why are you crying?" Troy asked concerned.

"Daddy" Sophia said again, and Gabriella nodded in yes.

"You're saying she's mine?" Troy asked surprised. "But I thought.." he said pointing inside at Justin.

"No.." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"So she's really mine?" Troy asked.

"Yes Troy she is"

"DADDY" Sophia almost screamed. And Gabriella handed her to Troy, "I guess she already loves you."

Gabriella sat down on the ground and kept crying, she was more confused than ever.

"Really? You sure she's mine?"

"Yes Troy, I'm absolutely sure. Look at her she has your eyes, your smile, your nose, it's pretty much only her hair she got from me." She said crying.

"But why?" Troy asked confused.

"What Troy?" she asked.

"Why did you keep her hidden from me?"

"Well I told Chad to tell you I loved you, and gave him my address, but you never wrote or tried to find me."

"I never wrote?" he asked kinda mad. "I was writing to you every single day for a whole year, and never did I get a letter in respond! So I thought you had moved on and didn't want anything to do with me."

"But I never got any letters" she shook her head. "My mother" she sighed. "I'm sure she did it! She wanted me to move on, forget about you. And I kinda did, I found a man she wanted me to be with, but I was never really happy. And Sophia sure wasn't either."

"So you're saying you never got any letter because of your mom?"

"Yeah I guess she took all the letters you send, who else could it be, 365 letters don't just go missing"

"And you never stopped loving me?" Troy asked sitting down beside Gabriella with Sophia on his lap.

"I guess not" she looked him in the eyes.

"Hey" he said smiling and wiped away her tears, "everything is going to be okay"

"Not when I'm done talking with my mom!"

He laughed and she smiled.

"Daddy" Sophia said cuddling in to his chest.

"I already love her" Troy said smiling.

"Well get use to it, once she gives you a smile and you're sold. And remember she's yours too, so you can't just back out whenever you want"

"I won't, how can I? She's my daughter" he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. "I love you princess" she giggled, and kissed his cheek. And that was when Gabriella really knew he was sold, he would be there for his little girl forever, and he never wanted to let go of her. He was gonna protect her with his life, and she would always be the best part of his heart, and no one could ever take that away from him, not even Gabriella. And she didn't care; she knew that the 2 of them, from that day would be inseparable.

Gabriella and Troy drove home to Gabriella's parents. "MOTHER" she screamed when they got inside.

"What Gabriella" she asked waking downstairs, but then she saw Troy. "Oh no. Gabriella why did you bring him here?"

"Why? You wanna know why? Because he is the father of my child. And I believe you have something that belongs to me!" she was pissed.

"Hun I was doing what was best for you!"

"No mom, you were doing what you thought were best for yourself! Where are my letters?"

Her mom walked upstairs and came down with the letters "They are all there, all 365 of them. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"And how do you think I feel now mom?"

"Hurt?"

"Really? Good job mom!" she walked outside with the letters really pissed. And Troy and Sophia followed her.

Gabriella found the letter that said number one, and started reading out loud.

"_Gabriella_

_I'm so sorry for everything. I wish you weren't moving._

_I love you too, with all my heart. And I want_

_to spend the rest of my life with you, if you're telling_

_me to move to LA with you, I will, I'm sorry for_

_what I said, all I want is just being with you._

_~Your Troy"_

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled even though she was crying.

"I love you too." she leaned over and kissed him passionately. "I love you," she said again.

Troy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tighter. "I love you, pretty girl" he kissed her head and Gabriella smiled. Sophia kissed Gabriella. "Mommy pretty girl? Then what am I?" she asked Troy.

"Our princess." Troy said smiling and Sophia giggled. Gabriella looked at both of them, with a smile on her face, this was what she had wanted for such a long time, and now she finally had it. She rested her head on his shoulder.

This is what I've waited for, Gabriella thought to herself. I knew he would follow me one day. She smiled.


End file.
